The Vampire Saga The Blood of Pandora
by ParamoreRockskk7
Summary: The second installment to The Vampire Saga. Liam and Sofia are in love. They both can't deny it. But what they know of there world is starting to fall apart. Something is coming. Something dark, and powerful, and its out to get Liam. To kill him.


The Vampire Saga: The Blood of Pandora

It was dark. I felt the eyes of my new companions burning through me as they watched me move, watched me tear in to the human before us. She was a small woman, dark hair and pretty blue eyes. I felt no sorrow or pain for her as I fed from her, soaking in her blood. I could feel that her blood was not pure; it had chemicals, drugs in it. I was probably doing her a favour, putting her out of her misery. The others eyes turned dark and ravenous as they saw the blood seep out of her neck. I licked up the last of the blood coming from her and dropped her lifeless body to the hard concrete floor.

"This is how you feed," I shouted to the newly made vampires, "for your first week this is your objective. Feed of as many as possible, don't leave a trail and make sure you do not get caught feeding by any humans. Do you understand?" I got a wave of nods as they began to chase after human scents, frenzying over the smell of blood. Warm, fresh blood. All but one vampire was gone. It was a boy, only a teenager. He looked frightened, not having the same wild look in his eyes as the others did. I wondered what was wrong with him, and instantly wandered up to him.

"I don't have places in my group for scared little boys" my eyes twitched as I searched his face. He was blonde, his hair short and scruffy. His now red eyes were looking straight in to mine, searching for some sort of hope that I wasn't able to give him. Who knew if he'd get out alive? I didn't particularly care.

"You need to drink. Go find a stupid little human to feed on. I need you nice and strong so we can fight _him_" I clenched my fists at the thought of him. He had got my brother killed by telling the Queen of our attack. I luckily escaped from death, but my brother hadn't and now I was left without my twin.

"Silver, who are we going to attack?" he asked quietly through shy lips. I grinned at the thought of killing my new found enemy.

"Liam Carter. Son of Amanda and Bart Carter, lover of Sofia Smith. We're going to crush him, I'll make sure of that."

I felt Sofia stir beside me as we lay in bed together. We had just been lying like that for ages, hugging each other, kissing. I was deeply in love with her, and I knew we were going to have happy lives together. I couldn't believe it had been two years since Sofia turned me, a couple of days after I had met her at the restaurant I worked in at a hotel called The Silent Ice Hotel. It was a good job for me, and it was even better because I had Sofia near me. We were both vampires. We had been on the run a few years ago because I had been turned in to a vampire without permission of Queen Mary- Anne. She was going to kill me, but I had discovered I had a power, something rarely found in vampires, and she let me keep my life. Since then I had been leading a low profiled life as a new vampire. Sofia looked up at me as the sun started to creep its way in to our bedroom. I had recently been staying at Sofia's house, and even Riley, my dog, had come over to stay a few times, although I wasn't too sure about him being in a house full of vampires.

"Happy birthday my love," she kissed me on the nose, smiling up at me. I found it difficult to even count today as a birthday, as I no longer aged. Today would have been my twentieth birthday. It pained me to think of what my life could have been as a human, because although I was happy as I was, I had always wondered whether I would have settled down with another girl, had kids, been happy. But this was my life now, and I accepted it knowing I had the best female companion on the planet.

"Technically it's my twentieth and my second birthday, which makes me twenty two you know," I smiled widely, rolling out of bed after giving Sofia one last kiss, and opened the curtains.

"Well, I have a hundred odd years on you tough guy. I think I win on the age thing." She grinned as I jumped on to the chair in her room dramatically.

"Let there be no age boundary on our love!" I shouted this dramatically, thrusting my fists in to the air. After I got down from the chair, I started to get changed in to some fresh clothes. "Why did you go and live at the hotel if you had a room here?" I asked out of the blue, not even noticing where the question had come from. I guessed I was just trying to keep up the conversation, like my body was on auto.

"You know, I don't have the faintest idea. I guess it was because I wanted some space. It's a hard life when you've got forever to think. And could you imagine travelling all that way back and forth." I mused over her answer, wondering what I would feel like in a hundred years time, wondering if I'd get bored of life. I ventured out of our room, Sofia close behind me. I met Damien, her brother, out in the hallway and gave him a small nod to let him know I had acknowledged him. He then dashed to the banister and flew over it like a bat. I didn't dare do the same, as I knew Mrs Smith wouldn't be too pleased if I broke the floor below. I walked down the stairs casually instead, taking bigger strides as it was hard not to now that I was a vampire. I heard Mrs Smith shout in a dainty way as I entered the dining room.

"Damien, what have I told you about jumping from that height! I just got new floorboards put in there!" I smiled at the fun family feud that took place, as none of them were too serious about it.

"Old habit old woman. Sorry." He smiled as he sat down and drank from a bowl of blood sitting in front of him. It was hard for vampires to have variety, so we tried to keep our meals as human as possible.

"Don't sass your mother now Damien, I bet she could still beat you in an arm wrestle." Damien just gave a sly scowl as Mr and Mrs Smith laughed together.

"Liam, will you be staying with us longer? We should be playing baseball tomorrow with some friends. It's a past time of ours," Mrs Smith said this as Sofia and I sat at the table, starting to drink our blood. I shook my head.

"No. Sadly I have to be getting back home. Sofia, love, you are welcome to stay." I got up and started to walk to the kitchen where I poured some dog biscuits in a bowl for Riley's breakfast. I could hear him eagerly stumble across the floor in to the kitchen. I sat back down in an instant, before Sofia had time to reply.

"No. I think I'll come with you. I will keep you company."

Eight hours later we were back home. I stared at the apartment as I opened the door. Riley bounded in to the apartment, sniffing the place for any unusual smells. Sofia came in behind him, and we started unpacking our stuff. Sofia had moved in with me a week ago, and we had been happy with the arrangement.

"Maybe you should go and see your parents. It has been two years." It pained me to think that my mother might be worrying over me.

"I don't know how I might react. What would I say? Hi, what have I been up to lately? Just being turned in to a vampire, no big deal." I said this with a sarcastic tone and Sofia just sighed.

"It seems to me like you've got a lot of people to see. Your parents, Lara." I cringed at the mention of Lara. The last time I had seen my boss, she had confronted me about what I was, and I was shocked to hear that she knew I was a vampire. I had hardly seen her since then, just doing my job and keeping out of sight, although Lara mainly worked in the office now, and I couldn't complain.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll fix things."

* * *

**Please review if you want this to continue because then I know who likes it and if it is worth continueing.**

3


End file.
